The Legacy of Dante Kirashima: Naraku's Descendant
by Alanna-sama
Summary: Dante Kirashima is a boy with a mysterious past who has a greater future


Dante Kirashima: Descendant of Naraku

Dante was a very special kid. He had powers beyond his wildest dreams. But he had no idea of his powers until one day. That day was his fifteenth birthday.

When Dante Kirashima went to bed on his last night as a fourteen year old he was normal. He wasn't normal when he woke up the next morning. When he went to his mirror he saw crimson eyes instead of green ones.

He went to go pray in the family shrine when he fell in the well. When he climbed out of the well he was in another time. A villager was waiting for him and took him to Kaede's village. Inuyasha and Kagome were in Kaede's hut when Dante and the villager entered it. Dante asked,"Where am I? Why are my eyes red?" Inuyasha said,"You are in Japan's past. Your eyes are red because you have powers."

Sesshomaru and I walked in at that moment. When Dante saw us he fell backwards. Sesshomaru asked,"Hey, are you okay? You've never seen demons before, have you?" Dante said,"No. My name is Dante Kirashima. Who are you?" I replied,"My name is Kitana and this is my mate, Sesshomaru." Sango and Miroku walked in at that moment.

They asked,"Who's the kid?" Dante got mad and blasted Miroku. Miroku got up and said,"Woah! I have never felt such power. Who are you?" He said,"My name is Dante Kirashima. Who are you?" Miroku replied,"My name is Miroku and this is Sango." Inuyasha told Dante his and Kagome's names as well.

Sesshomaru asked Dante,"Let me see your eyes, please?" He looked and noticed they were crimson."Red, eh? Dante Kirashima, you are a demon." Dante was so shocked he fainted. When he woke up everyone was talking about a prophecy.

Sesshomaru asked,"He is the kid in the prophecy? Are you sure, Kaede?" She said,"I am sure, Sesshomaru." I said,"Hush. He heard what you said." Sesshomaru asked,"Love, are you sure?" Dante said,"Kitana is right. What prophecy? Why was I brought here?"

I jumped and Sesshomaru calmed me down. I thanked him and said,"Dante, you are meant to fight a great evil. This is because you must pay for your ancestor Naraku's crimes." I had started crying and Sesshomaru hugged me tightly. Kagome said,"I say we help him to defeat this big evil. He might need it."

Dante got three marks on his right eye and a red diamond on his forehead all of a sudden. Sesshomaru and I both realized he was stronger then both of us combined. I walked out and went to sit by the river's edge. Sesshomaru, who sensed my fear, followed me. He said,"You are afraid of Dante. He may have more power but he won't hurt you." I turned around and asked,"How do you know? I am not afraid for us but our unborn." I cried and he held onto me. He told me,"I can't and won't ever let you go. I love you, but don't be afraid."

Dante walked out and said,"I can smell your fear. I don't like people to be scared of me." My eyes turned cold and I growled at Dante. Sesshomaru growled at me and said,"Calm down." I got up and began to attack Dante. Sesshomaru realized he couldn't stop me and yelled to Dante,"Don't hurt her! Just knock her unconscious!" Dante did so and Sesshomaru picked me up. He took me inside Kaede's hut and set me down gently. Dante decided to test his new strength and went to get Sesshomaru. He said,"I need you to help me practice my strenth, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said,"A challenge. Ok, let's go." They went to practice and they came back at nightfall. Sesshomaru came back all beat up. I went to Sesshomaru and asked,"What happened? Why are you in pain?" He growled and replied,"Kitana, I was trying to test Dante's powers. I need your help to recover. Please help?" I said,"You should know I will not leave you alone." I laid my head on his chest and cried.

Sesshomaru said,"I love you. I care too much to die." Dante walked over and I growled in anger. Sesshomaru told me,"Calm down and let him explain." I did and Dante said,"I never meant to hurt him. Lord Sesshomaru will get better. He has a wonderful lady." I got mad and turned into a dog-youkai.

Sesshomaru turned into one and put me in my place. He turned back and fell to the ground. I helped him back to our hut in the village. Inuyasha walked in and said,"You made a foolish mistake brother. I would never have challenged Dante." I slapped him and gave him three permanent marks on his right side."Let Kagome see you Inuyasha. Don't you dare insult Sesshomaru in my sight." I growled ou,"Get out now!" Kagome saw Inuyasha and asked,"What happened?" He answered,"Lady Kitana did this in her anger."

Kagome said,"Come on. We are going to talk to her." She barged into my hut and was angry. I yelled,"How dare a miko-hanyou go against a full blooded youkai! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Inuyasha insulted Sesshomaru. That is why he was scarred."Kagome asked,"Is that true?" He replied,"Yes."

All of a sudden I felt Dante's aura go from good to evil. I asked,"Kagome, do you feel that?" She replied,"Yes. Dante turned evil." Sesshomaru felt it and rasped,"We must stop him or he will kill everyone around him. I know because I have felt his powers." I helped him up and said,"I will not let him kill our friends, you, or me."

I began to feel so much fear that Sesshomaru was unable to move. He told me,"I won't let Dante hurt you. Come with me when I can move again. We are going to stop Dante now." He slowly got up and walked out yelling,"Dante, where are you? I won't let you hurt people. Especially Lady Kitana of the Western Lands." He appeared and said,"I don't like you. I never have and never will. I injured you so you didn't have the strength to fight me. Nobody messes with Naraku's descendant. EVER!"

"Naraku's descendant? Why did you harm me then Dante?", I asked. Dante said,"I hated you. I wanted you and Sesshomaru to die. I still want that." He tried to blast me but Inuyasha's sword, Tetusaiga, protected me. I said,"You truly are Naraku's descendant. You are evil as he wait, you are more evil." I cried into my mate's arms and he got mad. Rin ran over screaming,"Daddy!"

"Never hurt Lady Kitana, my friends, or my young daughter. Hurt my friends and family and you will die." Dante chuckled and said,"Protect Rin from this." He grabbed her and she screamed,"Sesshomaru, help me! Momma save me!"

I got protective and turned into my inuyoukai form. Sesshomaru followed me and we went after Rin and Dante.'I can't believe he did that Sesshomaru.' I said telepathically to him. He said to me,'We will get her back love.' I sensed her getting further from my grasp and ran faster. Sesshomaru tried to catch up and he almost made it. He growled at me to slow down.'She won't die. Dante needs 's bait.' he said.

I growled back saying,'I don't care. Nobody takes my pup and lives. I don't care who they are.' I all of a sudden fell and turned back to my normal form. Sesshomaru caught me and called for Sango. Sango came along and took me back to Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru continued after Dante and caught up to him fast. Dante grabbed Rin and cut her arm. She screamed and Sesshomaru grabbed her. Inuyasha had followed him and yelled,"Wind Scar!" The Tetusaiga did the Wind Scar and Dante went flying. Inuyasha took Rin back to Kaede's and Sesshomaru attacked Dante, making him run.

When I woke up I screamed in pain and Sesshomaru came over. He licked my mark and I whimpered. I told him,"It is time. I am going into labor." Sesshomaru walked over to Sango and woke her up. He said,"Get Kagome and Kaede." She did and they helped me give birth to my newborn female pups. I asked,"What do you want to name our pups? I like the name Shelley." Sesshomaru said,"I have a good name for the other girl. How do you like the name Koralina?" I said,"Love it."

I was content so I laid my head on his chest with Shelley and Koralina. I realized something and asked,"Hey love, what happened to your sister?" Inuyasha replied,"She became ill and died about ten years after I was born." I cringed and said,"I am sorry guys. I will be right back." I went outside into the forest, turned inuyoukai, and at the loss of my mom, howled.

Sesshomaru told Inuyasha,"Watch my pups." With that he walked out. He followed me to a river and hugged me. He said,"Koi, don't worry. The pain will go away. It might take awhile. Mine took three years after my sister's death to go away." I said,"Sesshomaru, don't leave my side.I'm cold." I shivered and fell down.

Sesshomaru panicked and caught me. He carried me bridal style back to Kagome's hut and asked,"Kagome, please tend to Kitana for me?" I began to whimper because of a nightmare. The nightmare was that Rin and my two were killed by Dante. I woke up and said,"Dante won't get Rin, Shelley, or Koralina." Sesshomaru said,"He already had Rin once, remember?" I thought,'NOo!Grrrrr!!!' I then began to scream in fear.

Sesshomaru hugged me and I said,"Life sucks. Make the pain go away." He said,"I can't. Only you can will it all away." I got a vision of how to stop Dante and grinned. He asked,"What did you see?" I replied,"Our way to defeat Dante. In a way we will keep him alive but we will turn him good." I told him the plan and he agreed.

I sat down and began to chant a summoning spell. When I was done Dante appeared. He asked,"What do you want?" I began to chant again and he began to glow blue. He floated in the air unable to move. I finished chanting and he fell to th ground. His evil side split from him. I said,"Dante you can never go evil again." I blasted his evil side and said to his good side,"You've fulfilled your destiny. You defeated a great evil. Your other side is gone."

Dante left and I felt happy. I had saved my pups and saved my unborn pup. Yes, I am pregnant and going to have another pup soon. I am so happy because Sesshomaru might get his male heir. His heir has to be male and I want an heir as well. I love my family and my friends. I will promise to protect them until the day I die. I have everything I could ever want in my life.


End file.
